LOST:Ricky Hallows
by MeepSween
Summary: The story of a previously unseen survior named Ricky Hallows


LOST: RICKY HALLOWS

A/N: This is the story of a previously unseen survivor named Ricky Hallows. This is my first story so no flaming! Hope you like it! (REVIEW DARN YOU!!! REVIEW!)

Disclaimer: I do not own LOST or its characters. If I did, more llamas in the show. XD

Chapter 1

I awoke in a foggy haze. I looked around and saw I was surrounded by jungle. Jungle? Why was I in a jungle? Ugh, I couldn't remember! I stood up and felt sharp pain in my back. I yelped and almost toppled over but kept my balance. I squinted at the canopy above and noticed a large gaping hole in the tree-line. Alright then, I fell out of the sky. But from where? I puzzled and puzzled, when I finally remembered. I was flying back from Sydney to the states, and our plane crashed in this place. An island. Aw great. Go me for remembering.

I stumbled through the jungle, holding back tears because of the intense pain in my back. I then heard screams. Many screams. I sprinted through the jungle to the source, and crashed through the trees onto the beachhead. What I saw was definitely not pretty.

There were survivors scattered all across the beach. The fuselage was lying in the middle of the beach surrounded by huge amounts of wreckage. I saw a group of men helping a man get out from under some sort of girder. They got him out but right then a man stumbling by got sucked into an engine that was still running! It exploded and sent debris flying everywhere. A piece of metal flew towards me and clipped my forehead. Then, it all went black.

"Hey! Wake up! Can you hear me?!" I awoke and sat up quickly. Still on an island. "Aw son of a…", I moaned out. A man leaning down next to me laughed and said, "Thought you were dreaming, huh?" "Yeah. " I replied groggily. "Well you're unfortunately not. And, you have a concussion and a gash in your back." said the man in an orderly tone. He asked for my name and I of course answered, "Ricky. Ricky Hallows."

" So here's some meds we found on the plane that will help with your pain." the man said while handing a handful of medicine bottles filled with pills of every sort. " I stitched up your back while you were out cold. You should be good to go as long as you don't bend your back too much"

"You some sorta doctor?" I asked. "Yup. A spinal surgeon. My name's Jack by the way. Jack Shepard." "Well nice to meet you Dr. Shepard" "Nice to meet you Rick"

_**Flashback**_

"_**Aw cmon! You gotta have other flights back to the states!" I said angrily to the woman at the Oceanic Airlines counter.**_

"_**I'm sorry young man. The only flight back to the USA at the moment is flight 815 to L.A. Would you like a ticket or not?" she said a matter-of-factly. "Fine! But if something happens to me it'll be on you!" I said, still annoyed.**_

"_**Certainly." she said as she gruffly handed me my ticket. I grumpily headed to the gate and sat down next to a boy not much younger than me and plopped my bag on the ground. "Hi. Name's Walt." The boy said to me. "Um hi. My name's Rick." The man sitting next to Walt turned and said to him, "Cmon Walt lets go get a bite to eat." Walt looked at him and plainly said, "Nah. I'll hang here" "No. I'm your father and I'm not going to…" Walt screamed, "NO! YOU'RE NOT MY DAD! I BARLEY KNOW YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Then Walt just got up and ran. "Walt! Come back!" said the man as he began to run after him. Family issues!**_

_**I sat there and looked up to the gate counter, where a scruffy man in a pilot's uniform was arguing with some sort of manager. "I'm sorry but you're not flying this plane today Lapidis!" the manager said to the scruffy man. "And why the hell not?!" replied "Lapidis" red in the face from anger. "You were replaced! I don't know why so just go home will ya so I can do my job!" "Fine! Tell Oceanic I QUIT!!!" And with that, Lapidis stormed off. What a circus show, I thought. **_

_**After a while, we finally boarded. I sat comfortably in my chair and began to doze off…About six hours later; I was awakened by someone running by my seat and into the bathroom. Sometimes, you gotta go. About 5 minutes later, the plane started to shake. Before I knew it, the tail of the plane flew of f, followed by the cockpit. I clutched to my seat, and then, black.**_

I wandered around the beach, watching people sit around fires crying. We all needed get home. We had families and friends waiting. We would get rescued. I don't how, I just knew. I sat down next to a man sitting alone at a fire who was busy writing something on tape that was around his fingers. "Um hi. I'm Rick. What's your name?" I asked. "Oh! Hey! My name's Charlie." he replied. "You're familiar….oh my god! You're in Drive Shaft! I love your band!" I exclaimed, honored to meet a celebrity. "Oh thank you! " Charlie said, grinning ear to ear. Just then, a noise erupted from the jungle. It was like a big roar and then machine like sounds. Trees in the jungle starting toppling over, and I stood up. Then, the noises stopped and the trees stopping falling. Everyone was silent. I looked at Charlie and said, "Oh crap."


End file.
